


Fic Amnesty: Natasha/Pepper/Tony - post Iron Man 2, pre Avengers

by rummyjoe



Series: Fic Amnesty [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fic amnesty, Fisting, Plot? What Plot?, Porn, threesome porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unfinished draft - one scene taken from a filthy night of threesome sex featuring Pepper, Tony, and Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic Amnesty: Natasha/Pepper/Tony - post Iron Man 2, pre Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> Long, long ago, I started writing an epic-length PWP to be given to the lovely [Amy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amy) because she's awesome. I haven't ever been able to make the different scenes gel to my satisfaction, and it's been tucked away in my drafts for literal years now. So, here's the most complete part, previously sent to the giftee and now excised & posted for your reading enjoyment. It's barely early second draft quality, but I want it out in the world so I stop feeling guilty about it.
> 
> The "plot" of the larger story is that Pepper wants to surprise Tony with a night of epic sex that includes Natasha. (birthday, holiday, anniversary - some kind of special occasion) The two of them have an agreement that they're perfectly free to look elsewhere for what they "can't get at home" - Tony likes Rhodey's cock a lot, and Pepper has reconciled with Natasha after the events of Iron Man 2 and started a bit of a relationship with her, and here we are. This scene takes place pretty much in the middle of the sexyfuntimes, so Tony's just gotten off and kinda really is just there for moral support in this scene. Enjoy!
> 
> CONTENT NOTE: There is a spot where Pepper really wants to squeeze her legs together, but Natasha and Tony restrain her a bit. Because this is taken out of context, it seems mildly non-con, but Pepper is OK with it. Earlier in the story, Pepper is very consensually tied up & dominated by Natasha - they've established that kind of relationship. But if that is an issue for you, I wanted you to know it's there.

Natasha situated them on the bed - Tony propped up on pillows leaning back against the headboard but not quite upright, Pepper lying between his legs with her head resting back on his chest.

She helped Pepper lean forward, then took a small bottle of lube and poured most of it over Tony's dick and Pepper's lower back.

At Tony's puzzled look, she said, "She's going to move around. I just want you to be comfortable."

"That sure of yourself, are you?" Tony asked.

Natasha's smirked and assisted Pepper back into her place before she moved into position between her thighs. She took a deep breath, more a long sigh of contentment, and buried her face in Pepper's waiting pussy.

Pepper's entire body contracted in surprise, and a shocked noise came from her mouth.

"Holy shit, you don't waste any time, do you?" Tony exclaimed approvingly.

Natasha worked quickly, bringing Pepper to another quick orgasm. As she was coming down from the high, Natasha pushed her legs outside of Tony's and put pressure behind his knees, raising them & planting his feet flat on the bed. Natasha narrowed her eyes and considered, then pushed Tony's legs a little more, grabbed onto Pepper's waist and pulled her further down. The result was that Pepper's legs were spread wide, her knees hooked up over Tony's thighs, her knees near her ears.

"Keep her open," Natasha ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Tony replied immediately, his hands coming to rest on Pepper's thighs.

Pepper felt Natasha's slick fingers slide into her vagina, it felt like maybe 2 of them. She got right to it, pumping them hard and fast. Pepper arched her back and gasped when she felt the fingers scissor inside her.

"How many orgasms are you going to give her anyway?" Tony asked above her.

"As many as she wants." Natasha smirked up at Tony and added a third finger.

Pepper moaned her appreciation.

"What's she doing to you, Pep? Talk to me."

"She just put another finger in. It's nice. It's..." Natasha rubbed her g-spot, briefly, and Pepper's couldn't concentrate. "...nice."

Natasha leaned down and flicked her tongue over Pepper's clit a few times, then planted small kisses on it, across to her hip, along her lower abdomen, all the while working her fingers in and out.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her chin resting lightly on Pepper's pubic bone.

"Yeah, I...I think so," Pepper breathed, her heartbeat racing with lust and also a bit of nervousness.

Natasha removed her fingers, slicked them with more lube, then shrugged and turned the bottle upside down over Pepper. She felt the cool liquid splashing over her, spreading across her hot skin, sliding into every crevice. Natasha parted her entrance with two fingers and Pepper felt a rush of cool liquid pouring into her. She squirmed, her lube-slick back sliding over Tony.

"Ready for what?" Tony asked behind her.

"This," Natasha said, squishing the four fingers on her right hand together and slowly pushing them into Pepper, massaging them in and out. Pepper squirmed and gasped at the stretch she felt between her legs.

"Wait!" Tony exclaimed above her, delighted. "Are you going to... Is she fisting you, Pepper?"

Pepper nodded, eyes closed, taking deep breaths as she felt Natasha pull her hand out slightly, then slide her thumb in alongside her fingers.

"Okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, just..." Pepper licked her lips and took a couple more breaths. "I need a second."

Tony kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her thighs, helping her tense muscles relax a little bit.

"You just let me know when it's ok for me to move again." She could feel Natasha's hot breath on her, and it caused her to shiver.

"You can move, a little. I need to..." Pepper rotated her hips in a small circle, sucked in her breath as Natasha's knuckles started to slide inside.

Pepper's clit was engulfed in heat. Natasha sucked, kept sucking. Occasionally she flattened her tongue and applied pressure, but mostly she just kept a steady suction that was bringing Pepper back up to another orgasm.

She whimpered when she felt Natasha pulling her fingers out part of the way. She'd just gotten used to the feeling and -- Oh!

Natasha applied pressure to Pepper's g-spot then sucked on her clit, _hard_. A short, brutal orgasm hit Pepper, and she bucked her hips, once, twice, then --

"Oh shit! Shit, OH MY _GOD_!"

Natasha had curled her fingers over and slipped her hand inside her up to the wrist. It burned. It was a good burn. So good, so full. but...it burned. It burned it burned it burned.

Pepper's head slammed back, clunked hard on the arc reactor. Oh god, it was-- She couldn't--

"Careful! Careful. It's all right, you're okay," Tony murmured comfortingly.

Natasha's hand twitched minutely, and Pepper whimpered.

"Maybe I should..."

Pepper felt the mattress move below her, knew Natasha was going to withdraw. "NO!" she managed to get out.

Tony and Natasha froze in place. Pepper licked her lips again. "Don't. Don't, I just... It's. Just. I... a minute." She paused and took a deep breath. It was hard to form a coherent thought, let alone make a complete sentence pass her lips. "I... I want it. Please. Just... Just wait."

"Okay," Natasha went perfectly still.

Tony smoothed her hair back from her face with his right hand, kissed the top of her head again. "You're doing so well, Pep. It's okay. Just breathe."

Pepper drew in a long breath, mimicking the sound and swell of Tony's breathing beneath her.

"There you go. That's it." Tony's left hand soothed small circles on her thigh. "Good girl."

Pepper took a few more breaths, then opened her eyes and looked down at Natasha, who had remained perfectly still the entire time. She reached down and took Natasha's wrist, pulled at it minutely, pushed it back, stopped. Did it again. A third time. Gradually she built to a slight movement, pausing every once in a while to adjust, soft whimpers sounding in her throat.

Tony continued to murmur encouragement into her hair, pressing his lips to the top of her head, stroking the skin of her shoulder, her cheek, the upper swell of her breast.

Eventually, Pepper felt herself relaxing a little more, the burning sensation between her legs muted to a dull discomfort that was quickly eclipsed by a rush of excitement. Her muscles tightened briefly around Natasha's hand, and she hissed, took a breath, relaxed.

She released her grip and settled back onto Tony, closed her eyes, and gave a slight push with her hips.

Natasha took the hint and started to move, gentle and slow, as Pepper had done.

Pepper lifted her right hand, blindly grabbing at air. Tony entwined his fingers with hers and gave a soft squeeze.

Natasha kept the same pace, allowing Pepper to take control by circling her hips, first one direction, then the other. She felt Tony's cock sliding against her back, not fully erect but no longer soft. A long moan escaped her, and she pushed down, up, down again, and Natasha increased the speed of her movements to a steady back and forth.

Pepper heard Tony's voice but couldn't concentrate enough to decipher what he was saying. She was so full. That feeling was becoming the only important thing in her world.

Natasha's hand slowed. Pepper reached down again, wrapped her fingers around the other woman's forearm, and pushed her fist further inside, a little harder than she'd intended and oh, yes, that was good. That felt _amazing_. She did it again, a little harder, a lot faster, shoving Natasha's hand up inside her, fucking it like a dildo. She was pretty sure the noises she was hearing were coming from her own mouth, but she couldn't be bothered to think about anything other than the building pressure.

Natasha started pumping a little more forcefully, and Pepper let go and dropped back onto Tony. Every muscle in her body was tense, waiting. Her body started to feel like she was floating. She reached over her head and gripped Tony's hair with both hands, trying to ground herself. She felt restless, tried to lift her legs off Tony's, needed to squeeze them together around Natasha, but his hands were firm pressure on her thighs. She struggled a bit, trying to free her legs, but between the two of them, they held her firm.

She was wide open and vulnerable and she just wanted to shut her damn legs and squeeze but instead she circled her hips. She felt Tony's half-hard cock peel off her lower back where the lube had grown sticky, then stick again as she ground down in counterpoint to Natasha's inward thrust. Natasha's fist hit a spot that flashed a streak across her vision and made her muscles jump, but only for a brief moment. She needed that again. Longer. Forever.

She rotated her hips the other direction, back again, in circles until it finally hit her. The world went bright white, she let out a noise she would never be able to recreate on demand, and her entire body seized into an orgasm that went on for what felt like hours. It was amazing. She felt amazing. Then she didn't feel anything.


End file.
